


命运的折痕

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 天使哈维和地狱三头犬卡西利亚斯决定离婚。他们的前同事皮克和拉莫斯试图调解。这一切的根源，大概要怪上帝他老人家让地狱门口长了密密麻麻的一片鸡腿菇。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“我不想去。”皮克哀求。

“不，你必须去。”

“不，我真的不想……”

“这是我的命令。”普约尔斩钉截铁道。皮克知道反抗无效，垂头丧气地答应了。

普伊很少这么对待他。虽然他是个严格的天使长，有着莫说凡人即便其他天使均不能及的勇气和威严，但他归根结底是慈爱的，甚至在某些私人场合是溺爱的，比如，在皮克打盹时他会忧心忡忡地给他穿好衣服，整理好仪表，然后一脸严肃地将他叫醒。

他的严苛浮于外表，妥协总柔软地藏在别人看不见的地方。而这次他是认真的，皮克能觉出来，他一点缓和的余地都不打算给。

“你跟拉莫斯一起去。”

甚至雪上加霜。

半小时后。

“所以，我们要去给他们办离婚？”恶魔坐在奥迪A8的副驾驶位，身着五彩斑斓的衬衫，袖子挽起，露出更花里胡哨的大花臂。他在副驾驶惬意地伸展自己，没心没肺地哼起一首西语流行歌曲。

“对。”皮克板着脸。

“别那么拘束，天使，”拉莫斯说，“你们就是事情多。要我说……”

他什么都没来得及说。哐铛一声，车子就抛锚了。

皮克响亮地吸了口气，拉开车门，把车推到路边，然后低下头，开始哭泣。他的生活破碎了。他的前辈普伊不再疼爱他了，让他直面惨淡的生活和理想的破灭。连辆车都跟他做对。天啊，他为什么要开拉莫斯的破车。他是个彻头彻尾的吉普赛恶魔和好兆头粉丝，在Crowley的基础上更夸张十倍，把车改得乱七八糟，配置离奇，内饰夸张，甚至档位是个水晶球，车能开多快，是正着开还是倒着开纯靠天命。

你别难过嘛，拉莫斯也下车，跟上来环住他的腰说，想点好的。

皮克问这世界上还能有什么好的。爱情破灭了。和平崩塌了。哈维和伊克尔要离婚了。天堂和地狱又要开战了。

有啊，拉莫斯说，车子抛锚了，而拥有这辆车的恶魔不打算去修。他一边说一边爬上皮克的大腿。不仅如此，恶魔还打算勾引天使，耽误他修车的进程。只要我们永远不过去，拉莫斯勾起神秘的微笑，他们就永远都离不了婚了。

“你真堕落。”五个小时后皮克躺在脏兮兮的奥迪里，通过天窗仰望星空，眼神仍有点虚。

“不客气。”拉莫斯说，“你还想来一轮吗？”

皮克陷入了道德交锋，然后在恶魔的干扰下顺理成章地一败涂地。

在皮克里里外外勤勤恳恳擦车的时候，拉莫斯仍孜孜不倦围着他传道：“要我说你们天使想的真的很多，很多想法是没意义的，徒耗精力，比巴塞罗那倒脚还无用。”

“起码我们掌控了球权。”

“但你得进，”拉莫斯循循善诱，“漂亮有什么用，你难道不觉得更简洁一点会更好吗？为什么一定要掌控球权呢？为什么要从小到大立那么多乱七八糟规矩呢？”

“我不听你的异端邪说，”皮克划了个十字，“克鲁伊夫在上，凡事都要规规矩矩地按照次序而行，巴萨的踢法和天堂的规矩都是上帝秩序的证明。”

“但你不能保证你每次都赢。”

“你也不能。”皮克伸出一个巴掌晃了晃。

拉莫斯不说话了。只有音响放着一些老掉牙的歌曲——都是他从十五世纪开始积攒的翻唱。皮克忽然感觉有点不安，努力找起了话题：“我们一直这样也不好吧。要不，我们找点别的事做？”

气氛有些暧昧。皮克和拉莫斯已经尽兴，都不太想再来第三轮，但也不能说完全不想。然而鉴于他们平常除了打架就是妖精打架，他们此刻也不知道该做什么合适。

“你们还想做什么？”普约尔的声音从引擎盖下传出来，“这车我已经远程修好了。现在就去找哈维和伊克尔。马上。不然我不保证你们只受到天堂的惩罚。”

拉莫斯大呼小叫：“我可不管！我把杰里劫持了！他是我的人质！普伊，你可管不了我！”

“我确实管不了，但穆里尼奥给佩普打了电话。如果你想试，尽可以试试。”普约尔说，“我们对此乐见其成。”

于是他们无可奈何地出发了。

“这不合理，”拉莫斯抱怨，“凭什么他妈的地狱可以给天堂打电话！”

“注意言辞，”皮克不赞成地摇头，“不过这个我知道，从天堂拨号的话可以施展某些奇迹并不用占用凡人的通信资源。比如劝人悬崖勒马的时候，这个就非常好用。”

“你他妈在逗我。”

“我没有，”皮克一本正经，“当然，还有一些小小的原因，比如有信号塔后可以联通诺坎普的5G网络，观赛更方便。”

“你们没救了，”拉莫斯边开车边摇头，“你们没救了。”

“你们也没救了，你们都是恶魔，却看着一支穿着白衣的球队踢球还为他们摇旗呐喊，买他们的球衣，甚至给他们打钱。”

拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，没有接话。

他们到了。在巴塞罗那。那是一座海边别墅。哈维和卡西利亚斯大概窝在屋里，栅栏上搭着巴萨和皇马的球衣——皮克拉莫斯都皱了一下眉头。别墅的主人们大概率正用两台电视看不同的球赛，在比赛结束后调情斗嘴，假如他们不闹离婚的话。而现在他们会做什么，皮克拉莫斯都没有头绪。卡西和哈维的孩子在屋外面跌跌撞撞地玩球，听到他们过来，酷似哈维的大眼睛立刻亮起来，兴奋地喊着“杰里叔叔”和“塞吉叔叔”冲他们蹦蹦跳跳地招手。

皮克跑过去把小孩子抱起来，抛上抛下逗他开心。拉莫斯按响了门铃。

哈维开了门。

“哦是你们，”他点了点头，“欢迎，请进。”

他的“欢迎”说得十分敷衍，几乎没有温度。皮克被吓到了。但他紧接着就开始了缓解的努力。他讲了一个笑话，哈维敷衍地笑了笑。随后他和拉莫斯两人缠着哈维嘘寒问暖，又试图用怀里的小孩逗乐他。

“谢谢你的关心，杰拉德，塞尔吉奥，”哈维平淡地摧毁了两人的努力，“伊克尔已经出差了。”

他说话时似笑非笑——这不罕见，对他们来说也不算吓人，但当他用这副表情谈起卡西利亚斯的时候，那表情能足足吓哭一个联赛的足球队，把西甲比赛提前到每天亚洲球迷都不用熬夜，让极端球迷和裁判抱在一起瑟瑟发抖。总而言之，有排山倒海之力，改天换日之能。

气氛陷入了尴尬的沉默。

随后“噗”地一声轻响，两人背后哗啦啦掉了一地白羽和黑色绒毛。

这反倒让哈维有些不好意思起来，掉毛是大事，他从未想过让自己的事能给别人带来如此深刻的烦恼。他从皮克怀里接过孩子，抱着他走向厨房，说：“你们稍等，我去拿点饮料……还有扫地。”

小朋友紧紧抓住父亲的胳膊，仰起头附在他耳畔开心地说了些什么。大约他是整座房子里唯一能置身事外的人，对他父亲们的婚姻危机一无所知。虽然还有着圆嘟嘟的婴儿肥，但皮克和拉莫斯已经能分明看出，他下巴的轮廓像极了卡西利亚斯。

“其实到这会儿我反倒想开了，”趁哈维不在，皮克坐在一尘不染的沙发上小声说，“天要下雨，娘要嫁人，哈维和伊克尔想离婚也只不过是命运的一部分，就算天堂和地狱再次开战也没什么过不去的。”

“而且，”拉莫斯补充，“其实严格来说，我们从未宣布过就此停战，不管伊克尔和哈维结婚还是离婚。”

皮克悚然一惊。“你说的对。”

“所以我觉得他们大概没那么想打，我们也没必要太过尽力，这事尽可以按我们的意思来办。”拉莫斯安慰地拍了拍皮克的手，“不过，伊克尔和哈维他俩一开始是怎么搞到一起来着的？”

故事是这么开始的。

大眼睛的天使来地狱采蘑菇，偶遇了地狱门口站岗的三头犬。

拉莫斯举手提问。“等等，这故事漏洞也太多了，他上哪知道的地狱门口有蘑菇？”

“佩普说的呗。”皮克道，“再说我来地狱门口找你打架你都不管，哈维来你就怀疑他别有所图？”

哈维来到地狱是为了采摘毛头鬼伞。那是一种盛产于地狱门口的蘑菇。它幼嫩时通体雪白，随着成长逐渐膨胀、破裂，菌盖出现很多断茬，毛毛糙糙的，像长了许多羽毛，十分漂亮。彻底成熟后，它会长成人们熟悉的伞型。紧接着，在短短四十分钟内，它菌盖边缘会开始逐渐自溶，墨汁样的黑色液体开始滴滴答答，并散发出一股臭味。

“非常地狱，”皮克说，“但也非常好吃。因为我们只吃嫩的，不吃堕落的那部分，所以它还是属于天堂的。”

地狱的恶魔们也认为它属于天堂，因为穆里尼奥不让他们吃蘑菇。

至于为什么它盛产于地狱门口，因为穆里尼奥不让它在地狱内部长。他认为这些蘑菇是“非常恶毒的隐喻”，“让人想入非非”，简单来说就是长得太像堕天使，有质疑他对地狱的忠诚和给他添堵之嫌，所以必须被清理掉。

“哦对，关于毛头鬼伞，我查了一下，那玩意在人间叫鸡腿菇。”皮克说。

“你好啊，小狗狗，”看到热情地凑上来的漂亮狗狗，小男孩咧嘴一笑，放下篮子，亲热地揉了揉狗狗的脑袋。

他的眼睛很大但似乎眼神不太好，没留意到这条漂亮狗狗长着三个头。

第二次他来的时候，带了饼干、飞盘和球。但狗狗显然最喜欢球。它准确地扑下小男孩打招呼的一脚远射，顺便向前冲刺把小男孩扑倒在草地上，被抱着一起打了个滚。地狱的草皮高度湿度对天堂来说都非常别扭，但也青翠欲滴，抛去这一点，这个场景堪称治愈。（而这一点可能除了佩普和哈维没什么人能一眼看出来，而至少此刻哈维不在乎）

总之，这段友谊很快开始了。每年天使都会来地狱门口采几篮子蘑菇。

这事也没人管——地狱看门的三头犬正跟天使玩得正欢呢。

但总有曝光的时候。

“你为什么要来地狱晃悠？”

“来采蘑菇。”哈维一本正经地说道，举了举手里装满毛头鬼伞的篮子。他甚至客气地叫了“穆里尼奥先生。”

穆里尼奥怀疑地看了天使一眼。但哈维镇定自若。恶魔皱起眉头，深吸了口气，他们毕竟曾经在天堂相处过，他最终还是决定放过自己曾经带过一阵的天使。

至于卡西利亚斯……

“我会帮你跟佩普问好。”哈维说。

“不用了，”穆里尼奥立刻道，扭头对卡西利亚斯喊，“伊克尔，回去！不要再让我抓到你跟天堂的天使一起玩。你本来该老老实实在地狱守门。”

“穆里尼奥先生，我们现在不是离那扇门只有三米吗？你说得好像我们离门三公里远。”哈维又一次打断。

穆里尼奥高高地扬起眉毛。

“三米也不行。假如真有人从天堂入侵呢？他必须一厘米都不离开他的门，不然就不配做一头好三头犬。”

哈维的微笑消失了。

特别是对方火上浇油地说：“哈维，你来这里采蘑菇我不管，但你该清楚天堂和地狱的界限，不要学瓜迪奥拉的坏榜样，也不要想带坏我的三头犬。”之后。

哈维很生气，他来这采蘑菇就是佩普推荐的。

“你尽管去吧，”佩普说，“若泽是个好人，他不会为难你。”

穆里尼奥的的确确没有为难哈维，但他在哈维面前阴阳怪气地攻击佩普。

怎么能这样呢，哈维义愤填膺地想——怎么能这样呢，一个人在旁人面前对你说了好话，而你却这样尖酸刻薄地攻击他？你忘记过去的一切了吗？难道因为你离开天堂了，所以就怨恨天堂，怨恨我们，怨恨和你交好过的佩普？

——假如是这样，那为什么你对我又这么随和呢？

他隐约想到一个答案，却来不及想透，愤怒就已敲锣打鼓地催使他决定从此讨厌穆里尼奥。当你讨厌一个人，你难免会主动做他讨厌的事情。所以下次他来依旧带了球，甚至只采回去半篮子蘑菇。剩下的时间他都耗在跟三头犬玩上了。

“我一个标点符号也不信，”拉莫斯斩钉截铁，“哈维出名的就是他的开阔视野，当年天堂地狱开战的时候，两军对垒站得密密麻麻，他连那么小的空当都看得清清楚楚，一箭突破了我们的防线，现在你跟我说他连三头犬有三个脑袋都看不清，难道他其实是超级超级巨大巨大的远视眼？”

“但他的三个头都很可爱啊，”几百年前，哈维带着满脸幸福到孩子气的微笑，轻松地跟天使们和恶魔们这样说，“而且他又不是不能变成人类形态，你们不要担心，我们会在人间过得很好的。”

他身边的卡西利亚斯已经从三头漂亮小狗变成了英俊的男人，紧紧搂着哈维，眼中盛满温柔的情意，也是一脸幸福。

爱情使人盲目。可既然他们因为盲目走到一起，这盲目本该一直继续下去。

“他们怎么会离婚呢？”皮克喃喃道。

是啊，他们怎么会离婚呢？

拉莫斯叹了口气。

他忽然想，也许是因为卡西有三个头但都吵不过哈维，又或许是因为卡西有三个头但没有三个【哔——】，还可能因为他们俩各自爱上了新的什么人/恶魔/天使，或仅仅因为厌倦了。谁知道呢？总之这段婚姻破裂了。不管你是天定良缘还是逆天而行，都难说在一起就必然能走向最终的HE。凡人如此，天使如此，恶魔如此，三头犬亦如此。

爱情这东西的来去，完全不讲道理。

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章卡蘑为主，带皮水，只有一点

前地狱三头犬，现动不动出差的平凡中年社畜，伊克尔·卡西利亚斯正驱车在A-2高速公路上奔驰。这条路自马德里起分为三段，全长504公里，因为它自西南向东北的方向，是去都灵的可选路线之一。  
电话响了。卡西匆匆按下免提，听声音才知道是布冯。  
“你确定你真要一个人来度假吗，伊克尔？”亲切寒暄后，意大利人切入正题，“这不好，不已婚男人，不家庭，我可不想得罪你的漂亮老婆。”  
“很快就不是我老婆了。”卡西道。  
布冯意味不明地“啊”了一声。  
“我要和他离婚。”  
“……”布冯沉默了一会儿，诚恳道：“……既然如此，我觉得你更应该带他来。让我看看我能不能做些什么。”  
卡西：“……”  
布冯：“你不要担心，我不是来拆散这个家的，我是来加入这个家。”  
卡西：“……”  
卡西被噎了足足半分钟，终于说：“别闹了，吉吉，他是真的要跟我离婚。”  
他的声音不大，很慢，很痛苦，也很认真。  
布冯不开玩笑了：“怎么回事？”

  
假如卡西说得清这是怎么回事，他就能直接解决问题，而不是扬言要开车去都灵散心了。  
“你可以跟我倒一倒苦水，整理一下思路。”布冯善解人意地说。  
于是卡西开始倾吐自己的烦恼。结婚多年，育有一子，他和哈维又不差钱，理论上没有掐架的可能，实际上呢，麻烦一片。  
核心是孩子。从小蘑菇出生以来，他们为了裹不裹襁褓，用不用奶瓶，睡前故事选什么语言什么内容，出门要穿几层衣服，甚至什么时候断奶（哈维愤怒道：“你又没有这个功能凭什么指手画脚！”卡西：“你也没有！”所以两个大胸男只能抱着奶粉桶吵架。）无数次打得不可开交，唾沫横飞。假如这是一对寻常夫妻，大概还能通过寻找一个权威育儿专家找到解决方案。  
但问题是，在此之前，没人听说过三头犬和天使还能生孩子。  
当然了，卡西不能跟布冯直说这个问题。布冯不是天堂或地狱生物，他是个人类。卡西知道布冯不讨厌狗，但拿不准他会不会接受自己有个三头犬朋友。  
幸而有些烦恼是跨物种的。布冯非常通情达理地回应：“我明白了，是育儿分歧。”  
卡西叹息着摇头：“不，你不明白。”  
还有学区房和邻居，他说。  
布冯：“说来或许有些冒犯，但我以为你们挺有钱呢。”  
卡西说：“买房子自然是够的，但是到哪住就不一定了。”  
由于这对新手父母对小蘑菇的生理特性一无所知，他们也不敢随便送小孩上学。谁知道他会几岁说话、几岁换牙、几岁冒出三双翅膀或三个脑袋？小蘑菇来得太早了，他们刚刚离开故乡，他就迫不及待地造访。那会儿哈维和卡西一边想着建立小家，一边刚刚脱离身上沉重的责任，惊诧于人类生活无拘无束的新鲜。于是他们急匆匆买了房，并立刻跟周围的人类邻居搞好了关系。紧接着，小蘑菇就来了。起初他俩提心吊胆，把孩子藏得深深的，生怕被人觉出不对劲，后来发现小蘑菇连成长的速度都和人类婴儿差不太多，就又惊又喜地放松了下来。他们开始兴致勃勃地给小蘑菇挑学校，买玩具，跟邻居们介绍他，将过去成百上千年的单调生活抛之脑后。  
“你去找份工作吧，”哈维对卡西说，“将来小蘑菇要上学开家长会，咱们俩得有一个假装是正经人。”  
“为什么你不找？”  
“我要试试居家办公，”哈维左手小蘑菇右手笔记本电脑，用两个指头轻快地敲着代码，“我在天堂从来没试过呢。”  
梦碎的很快。在带小蘑菇参加早教班并目睹一场有惊无险的爆炸后，程序员哈维终于从新生活的梦幻中醒来，觉得还是应该在家教他读书，卡西同意，可他对在哪里教很有意见。教学内容更是大相径庭。

  
当然这桩烦心事也不能直说，他们对外的说法是孩子身体状况很不好，所以需要操心。至于怎么个不好，在两人一次又一次提心吊胆地处理孩子身上叫人类匪夷所思的变化，对左邻右舍的关心询问支支吾吾后，这对曾经备受欢迎的恋人，有了一个“得了遗传病的孩子。”  
卡西认为这么说对孩子不好，但一时没有更好的解决方案，陷入了烦躁之中。而哈维则直接变得郁郁寡欢。有一次卡西下班回家，他看到哈维抱着孩子站在窗前看夕阳。听到开门声他转过身来，匆匆瞥卡西一眼，又迅速转回，睫毛顺势垂了下去。那神情卡西再熟悉不过，一定有事。而小蘑菇对此一无所知。孩子趴在哈维的背上朝他招手，兴高采烈地叫他爸爸。几分钟后，当卡西换好衣服回到客厅时，哈维好像已经恢复了正常，但这瞒不过已经注视了他几百年的卡西。  
晚上卡西抱着哈维入睡。哈维抱着孩子。孩子已经睡着了。但哈维一直没有。  
“你睡不着吗？”卡西低声问道。  
他以为哈维会回过身来吻他。或者抱怨。或者哪怕漏一滴泪水。但哈维没有说话，几分钟后他的呼吸逐渐平缓，似乎是睡着了，肌肉却一直紧绷着。  
卡西若无其事地搂住他，尽量放平呼吸。  
你后悔了吗？他想问。  
他想了一晚上，但一直没说，也没睡着。大概凌晨两三点的时候，小蘑菇说了些梦话，手脚乱动起来，哈维弯腰将孩子搂紧，跟卡西之间拉开了距离。他们之间隔了得有三十厘米，那里曾经密密麻麻地挤着六只翅膀，如今则是一层空气。  
这些堵心事涌到卡西嘴边，被无数顾虑挡住，最终化为一句“遗传病”轻轻地流出来。说完这三个字，他忍不住战栗了一下。

  
“我想搬走，”卡西说，“到一个没有人认识我们的地方去。”  
布冯没有立刻答话。良久，他叹了口气：“可世界上哪有这样的地方呢？你们总不能搬到沙漠里去吧。”  
卡西开了504公里，最终在自家门口停了车。  
A-2高速公路有很多名字，东北高速公路，阿拉贡高速公路，还有巴塞罗那公路。从马德里走A-2到萨拉格萨，换AP-2开一百来公里，再回到A-2，就能一口气开到巴塞罗那了。  
他沉默着下车，锁上车门，回想刚刚布冯说的话，因此忽略了门口停的另一辆车。  
“回家吧，”布冯劝道，“如果你觉得跟他住在那里不开心，那就回家。”  
“你说得太晚了，我在马德里也有房子，可我已经上高速了。”卡西说。  
“你知道我指的不是房产，你的家人呢？去找他们，歇口气。如果你放不下面子，就去看看哈维的家人。你们总不能在这个世界孤立无援吧。你们需要一些人帮你们。那些不会把小蘑菇当异类的人，他们和他血脉相连。”  
卡西锁好车，象征性地拉了拉车把手，苦笑一声。  
那怎么回得去呢？他想。首先他说不准这算不算血缘关系，其次他走得并不多么好看。

  
布冯捏着手机，偷眼瞅着镜子里戴着帽子的身影，既紧张又颇为自得地挠了挠自己造型精致乌黑靓丽的秀发。  
“我这样说可以吧？”他问，“和灌鸡汤相比，我还是更喜欢讲情话。我尽力了。不过伊克尔会不会回去看你们，那我就不敢保证了。”  
“有塞尔吉奥在，我很放心。就算没有他，伊克尔也肯定会回来的。”那人说。  
布冯耸耸肩：“你有数就好。”  
他放松下来，大马金刀地倒在沙发上，猎豹似的伸着懒腰，打个哈欠，露出一对刷得格外白亮的尖牙，“好了，来都来了，还想跟我聊点别的什么吗？FC庞贝，或者我才来意大利的第七百七十七个小男朋友？活得太久就这点不好，能跟我唠嗑的人现在越来越少啦。”

  
与此同时，被寄以厚望的拉莫斯正和皮克坐在哈维的客厅，脸贴脸地密谋如何让他跟卡西重归于好。哈维难得如此配合，在厨房磨磨蹭蹭一直不肯出来。但他们也知道他没走。厨房里能听到小蘑菇的声音。小朋友指着厨房里的东西问这问那。哈维耐心地答。榨汁机规律地响着，声音不大，却仿佛无休无止。  
这种白噪音令人昏昏欲睡。  
他们二人精力有些不济，大约是在来的路上就来了两回的缘故。起初正襟危坐，后来逐渐松懈，瘫在了沙发上。桌上正好有张叠起来的报纸，讲述教宗选举再三拖延的事情。皮克展开看了看，拉莫斯则对这种跟天堂沾边的事务完全不感兴趣，“咕咚”一声倒在了他大腿上。等哈维终于酝酿好情绪，端着两杯橙汁出来的时候，他们已然倚靠在一起睡得不省人事。

  
皮克做了个梦。  
他梦到自己回到了年纪很小的时候。那会儿他的世界也很小。不像哈维，在地狱门口采鸡腿菇顺便招猫逗狗大冒险，不像佩普，和昔日伙伴们从躺在白云上聊天到在火海里拔刀相向，更无他自己后来的各种奔波。皮克的生活，就是几个朋友打打闹闹，没心没肺地踩在天堂的云彩上，你追我跑，深一脚浅一脚。  
当别人向至高无上的存在祈祷时，他只感到困惑与空虚。他们为什么会这么想呢？这有什么好祈求的呢？  
难道世界不是天然如此吗？难道他不是天生就有六只翅膀，无忧无虑，心想事成？难道天地不是本就分出上下，湖海不是本就循环流动，花木不是本就顺应四时而绽放枯萎？时间无始无终，安乐永无尽头？  
他沐浴着无尽的光辉，同时对它本身的存在毫无察觉。  
地狱对他来说只是一个故事。直到他的朋友塞斯克玩耍时被流矢擦破了翅膀，血流如注。他抱着塞斯克去找成年的天使们治疗，看着他哭泣的脸不知所措。他头一次看到别人的痛苦，却不能感同身受，头脑里好像有很多想法在一跳一跳，却如鱼群般抓不住也看不清晰。等朋友睡着后，他回到塞斯克受伤的地方，发现那只箭还在。  
他像被蛊惑了似的蹲下身，用它轻轻地蹭了一下自己的手。他想知道塞斯克的疼痛是怎样的。现实中皮肤被划破了，一线血珠立刻涌了上来。而梦里它没有。  
梦里有只手拉住了他，模糊的声音传来：“别傻了，你不能跟所有人感同身受。”  
皮克试图甩开：“但总有些人我是要搞明白的吧？”  
“搞明白又如何呢？你不如为他们做些什么。”  
“可我又能做什么呢。”  
他已经不再那么年轻气盛了。人类无力回天，天使亦不能。  
身后的声音逐渐变得清晰和熟悉，“你怎么不能做什么呢？你要不能，怎么会一百年后跑到地狱大门口堵我？如果不能，咱们来找哈维和伊克尔又有什么意义呢？”

  
“杰瑞，杰瑞。”  
有人推他。皮克醒了。迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
哈维刚刚把橙汁放在茶几上，没带小蘑菇，表情平静，大约是做好了和他们深谈一番的准备。  
而他竟然睡着了，这可真丢人。皮克一时不知所措，他跟哈维大眼瞪大眼，忽然觉得肩膀有点湿。一低头，拉莫斯呲牙咧嘴地枕在他肩头呼呼大睡。  
原来刚才听到的是梦。  
有更丢人的，他就放心了。皮克抬手擦了擦自己的嘴角，冲哈维不好意思地笑了笑，然后用力把拉莫斯推醒：  
“醒醒，sese，还在别人家里做客呢，你怎么就能睡着了呢？起来，sese，起床了——”  
拉莫斯闭着眼睛挥出一拳，嘀嘀咕咕地骂他少扰别人清梦，该哪来的回哪去。皮克敏捷地避开。趴在他耳朵边上又叫了一遍。拉莫斯被吓得一下子跳起来，黑色的蝙蝠翅膀炸开，跟他扭打在一起。  
卡西满怀愁绪地回到家，看到的就是这么一副场景。

  
tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 毛头鬼伞确实是鸡腿菇，也确实会先蓬蓬再开伞再变色，效果非常……堕天使。不过我并不是专业人士，关于鸡腿菇的一切描述都是我照着网上说法写的。谨慎采摘野生蘑菇。


End file.
